Lets Take Two
by Shadowy Chica
Summary: A modern twist on the Sisters Grimm. Picks up at everyones favorite place. Sabrina and Puck Kiss. But it doesn't end the way the book says.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Dear Future Fanfiction Fans. (Can I call you Triple f's?) This is gonna be my first Fanfiction ever. So I can accept harsh judgment because it's only to improve my skills. So thank you my future reviewers. Oh yeah this story begins at the chapter where Sabrina and Puck kiss. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm. That'd be Michael Buckley.**

Let's Take Two!

Third Person. I think..

"Why doesn't anyone remember me, Mom?" Uncle Jake asked.

"I'm sorry Jake." Granny Relda said

"Why?" He demanded.

"I had the whole town dusted after what you did." Granny said

"What! So you mean to say no one remembers me?" Uncle Jake said

"It was the only way! After what happened there was mass chaos throughout the streets. I'm sorry." She said pleading.

"Come on girls we're going out. And try not to forget about me on the way." Uncle Jake said

Granny had a saddened expression on her face.

"Sabrina would you go and get Puck. I bet he is feeling really left out now." Granny said

"Do I have to!" Sabrina complained

A stern look was her only answer. Trudging up the stairs Sabrina went to go and retreive Puck._ It's not fair! _Sabrina thought. _Why does Puck have to come? _She passed the doors along the way until she came to the end of the hall where Puck's room was._ Well here we are, the trickster king, a villian of the worst kind. Yadda yada yadda. Ugh._ Sabrina knocked on the door. No answer. _Now I have to go in and look for this puke baby? I swear..._

And without a second thought Sabrina went into his room. Sabrina couldn't see him asleep on his trampoline. The rollercoaster had been turned off and sat silently still.

"Weird." Sabrina said aloud

_Well he has to be somewhere. _She thought glancing around his room. _But where exactly? His room is huge! And me and Daphne are cramped over on the other side of the hall in one room. What a creep!_


	2. Kinda Like A Cherry

**Authors note.**

**Thank you people for reviewing.**

**SugahRush: Thank you for the advice. I think it will really help.**

**Nette: Thank you! As soon as I read your review I had to start another chapter. **

**And to the rest of you, Thanks for reading. So far**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm.**

All of a sudden a firework went off over a hill.

*BOOM* *HIGH-PITCHED WHISTLE* *CRACKLE*

_Ah hah! Gotcha! _And with that Sabrina trudged through the thicket of branches that threatened to hit her with every step. Another firework went off.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

Sabrina was at the base of the hill staring at what layed ahead of her._ Seriously? What does he do to these toys? He gets weirder by the minute._ It was true. It was weird. All over the hill were melted army men, moldy food, and broken toys. Sabrina tried not to come in contact with the moldy food when she navigated her way to the top of the hill. _Eww… this junk is gross. He is such a sicko. _When she reached the top she found Puck sitting in a throne made of assorted…. Junk. ( Please don't ask) He was wearing his military uniform, which basically meant he had his old war helmet on. (The kind you see in old movies.) And assorted medals from where, I cannot say.

"Johnson step up here." Puck announced .

A monkey stepped up towards him.

" Can you tell me the first rule of war Johnson?" Puck asked.

The monkey howled and screamed.

"That's right Johnson. Kill or be killed." He said striking a match and handing it to the monkey.

Sabrina watched as the monkey walked over to a cart full of fireworks all shapes and sizes., and picking the biggest one he lit the firework.

*BOOM* * BAM*

The monkey howled as it lit up the afternoon sky. _What is he doing with those monkeys? _It was now that Sabrina finally walked onto the very top of the hill.

Puck looked surprise to see Sabrina in his room. Really surprised.

" What are you doing?" Was all Sabrina asked.

Puck coming back into focus said, " Not that it's any of your business, b-ut I'm training these maggots to be war machines."

" I see, well what's wrong then?" Sabrina asked .

"Nothing's wrong." He said a little too quickly.

" Well something's bugging you, you didn't come down for breakfast." She sad.

" I'm not hungry." He said

Sabrina's eyes widened. _What? Did? He? Say?_

"Really? Are you feeling okay? Or at least your standard of okay?" Sabrina said.

" I'll tell you what's wrong! My kingdom is on the wrong side of the tracks!"

_Here we go again. Huh. _

… " I've been banned from four kingdoms and three lands. I am supposed to be a villian. A villian of the worst kind!" He continued..

"So?" Sabrina said.

Pucks eyes widened.

" So? So no one cares that I'm throwing away my reputation for you guys. Just as long as Uncle Jake's here to save us!"

"Don't be stupid Puck. Everyone cares about you." Sabrina said.

" Even you?" Puck said.

" Don't let it go to your head gas bag." She said.

" You're in love with me! I knew it!" He exclaimed

" Wait, what?" Said a **very** confused Sabrina

" You want me to be your boyfriend don't you?" Puck said very suave.

" Huh?" murmered Sabrina. She wasn't sure if this was true.

And without another word Puck popped his wings out and gently flew to Sabrina, and kissed her.

_He's kissing me! Why would he do that, he hates me! Unless he feels the same way…._

( In reality this came to her in a split second.)

The chimps howled. And when the two seperated they were (or at least Sabrina) red. Kind of like a cherry.

*Akward Silence*

" I believe the words you are searching for are thank you." He said

" I-i..." Sabrina ... said.

And with that she ran out of his room. Or at least tried to. Puck chased her down to the door of his room. ( Without wings) Where Sabrina was desperatly trying to open his door. But seemed to forget it was push, not pull. Puck flew to her and trapped her with his arms. Preventing any movement. Sabrinas back was to the door.

" Nah-ah Grimm not till I hear a thank you." He said mischeiveiously reaching towards the handle.

And without a thought Sabrina kissed him on his cheek. It was like one of those things you don't think about.( Kinda like when I shook my teachers hand off my shoulder. It still creeps me out till ths day. ) Except right as it was about to happen Puck opened the door causing them both to fall into the hall and causing Sabrina's kiss to actually meet his lips. Which is why he fell to. His plan was for his wings to pop out at the right moment. But the shock of the kiss made him forget all about his wings.

Well they eventually got up. And REST ASSURED THEY WERE BOTH RED!

Kinda Like a cherry.

**Review! If you can please!**


	3. Oh snap

**VERY IMPORTANTE!**

**Authors note. **

**This is going to be a remake of the ENTIRE Sisters Grimm, so that means more embarresment. And A LOT more chapters. I'm specially looking forward to the Moth part. MWA HA HAH hAHaHAHAHHAHA! Oh yes school is gonna start soon so except them coming up slower.**

**Nette: I am very happy to have such a nice person reviewing for me, hoping for more. Which is why I was especially happy to see a review from you. SO thank you. **

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other for a moment.

" So what did you want anyway Sabrina?" Puck asked. Staring at his shoes.

" Ummm…. We have to go with Uncle Jake some..where. " She replied, holding her arm in akwardness.

*DODODODODO AKWARD SILENCE* Again.

Puck said, " Sabrina about the kiss.."

Sabrina's face got redder. " Yeah…"

He grinned wickedly. " I never knew you felt that way."

"I never knew _you_ felt that way." She replied.

\

OH SNAP.

I-I … don't" Puck fumbled.

"Liar! Why would_ you _kiss _me_ if you didn't feel the same way?" Sabrina grinned deviously. ( I would know)

Puck turned away and mumbled something.

"Pardon" Sabrina said sweetly holding her hand up to her ear, already knowing the answer.

"FINE! So maybe I do kinda like … you." Puck said squirming with each word.

" Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Sabrina chanted.

That's the game plan. Never let on how much you know.

"Well don't we have to go somewhere!" Said Puck red with embarresment.

"Come on, we will finish this conversation later." Sabrina said remembering Daphne. Oh no. She was starting to blush again.

With that they went down the stairs. Onto the landing. Still red.

"Oh good you found Puck! Well carry on then lieblings. And be safe." Granny said walking into the kitchen preparing another dinner of death for when they came home. The very thought of it makes _me_ sick. And it was no joke for Sabrina either. *Cough* * Cough*

Daphne had noticed how incredibly flushed Sabrina was. And she was gonna see to the bottom of this. It was out of character for Sabrina. And almost caught her off guard.

And Puck was thinking about what ha said 2 minutes ago. He had meant it, but the thought of continuing the conversation was beginning to eat away at him.

And everyone had something on their minds when they walked into the metal deathtrap Granny calls a car.

**DAN DAN DAN DAN! So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**I don't know why but I have to keep updating. Or else I'm always thinking about it. JK. I just saw how many reveiws I got. Not many. And to Nette a giant THANK YOU. You seem to love my story. Which why I like blush when you review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

It wasn't a too awkward car ride with Daphne talking and Uncle Jake laughing and telling jokes. But after a while they eventually stopped off to the side away from view.

"Okay'" Uncle Jake said, " I didn't bring you here to sight see. I brought you here to train you. Seeing as Mom doesn't want you to know how to defend your selfs I'll have to show you."

"Why am I here then?" Puck said with a leaning against a tree

Jake shrugged, "It's probably best though, you might learn something."

Puck let out a huge sigh.

"Well Daphne since you are youngest I'll show you first."

Daphne overwhelmed with excitement bit into her palm and nodded eagerly. And somehow squeal came out.

"!"

That's what rang through everyone's ears. Kind of a pain. Not that I have anything against the girl, she is adorable. Anyways her whole face lit up when Jake pulled out a wand.

"This is the wand of Merlin, its pretty powerful all you have to do is aim and let your thought through." Uncle Jake explained.

Daphne nodded as Uncle Jake demonstrated.

"Gimme some lightning!" He said with enthusiasm.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck a long gone tree.

"Think you can do that?" Uncle Jake said

Daphne nodded! I was afraid she'd tear her neck. Uncle jake put the wand in her hand and she tried it for the first time. She aimed a little to the right striking a boulder instead.

"Wow Daphne, good job." Sabrina said poking her belly.

Again. The neck.

Puck look extremely bored until Sabrina walked in his direction. He starting getting nervous and hastily thought of flying away but Sabrina was already standing next to him.

AWKWRD SILENCE

"So" Sabrina started.

" So what are we now?" Puck asked walking deeper into the forest.

"Huh?" Sabrina said

"Like are you my girlfriend now?" Puck said in a small voice.

Sabrina's heart lifted. But Puck was scared out of his mind. What if she said no? (I seriously doubt that)

"Do you want me to be?" Sabrina said looking just as scared.

"You don't have to! But yes." Puck said

Sabrina perked up.

"Really!' She said. A little to excited for Sabrina. (The one you're used to)

"Yeah' He said

Sabrina's whole face lit up.

"Yeah Puck!" Sabrina said nervously and excited. First relationships are always like that.

And Puck kissed her. And unlike the first one, they both really meant it. And really liked it.


	5. Your Point

**SORRY EVERYONE! T****HAT LAST CHAPTER CHAPTER 5 WAS A MISTAKE! I was supposed to upload a different one! MY BAD ok so sorry the next one is still in the works. **

**So what happened was there were two documents one said fanfic5 and fanfic6 so I thought I was supposed to put 6 up and when I checked it I was like WTF! That's not it and 5 is in the recycling bin. So ill finish it. MY BAD. **

**P.S I give you permission to mock me! For this,and this only wise guys.**

**HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK. Me do not own sisters grimm.**

They pulled apart.

"Puck, I don't think we should do that too much. What if someone saw?' Sabrina said. CHERRY BOMBER.

"What if?" Puck said looking at her.


	6. WHAT IF JUST A STUPID QUESTION

**Authors Note: **

**Ah-HEM! Well I love that you people actually reviewed. I swear I smile to big when I read them… except the negative ones. Well this one is really… (I'll let you fill this in.) P.S If you are interested in my love life leave a review and I might drop my own love story chaps in A/N's **

_What if? I just don't want people to know its just… How can I make him understand? _

"Well Puck, you're a King right? And I'm a …_ I hate him for making me say this…_ peasant. Can you imagine if word got out?"

Puck's eyebrows raised into his curly hair. (Awkward 10 second stare down.) Hem.. Continuing…

"You're right Grimm I can't have word around. My reputation is already on a thin line. You would send it over the edge.

Sabrina looked offended for a second. (Cause lets face it having any one say this is like, Shut UP) But relieved that her plan and his …. Arrogance left this whole thing secret.

"So Grimm. We should act as we normally would everywhere. You never know who is poking around ( *Cough* Daphne *Cough*) so its basically nothing changed. Except for the kissing."

_That smile is too smug._

A tsunami of relief washed over Sabrina. (THAT'S RIGHT GO BIG OR GO HOME! Ugh I will kill Cole for telling me that I say it all the time. Ugh)

"Well lets go back, they probably miss me." He said brushing back his hair and walking towards Uncle Jake and Daphne.

SABRINA SIGNATURE EYE ROLL!

But the whole conversation was heard by a man standing in a far off tree with wild hair…

(SERIOUSLY, GUESS)


	7. Grinning

**HOLA PEOPLE! So without further a do. **

**I do not own Sisters Grimm**

**So Puck and Sabrina were being watched by ! (Bet you all feel stupid, Just kidding) **

When Puck and Sabrina reached Uncle Jake and Daphne, they already had a whole excuse made up.

"So where were you two?" Uncle Jake asked

"I just played the most amazing trick ever on Sabrina!" Puck boasted.

"Sabrina, what did he do?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sabrina grumbled

"Well get in the car we gotta leave before Mom gets suspicious." Jake said.

They all marched to the car ready to leave, but not ready for Granny Relda's dinner. (Who would be, its worst than a fright feast!)

"Oh you guys have to check this place out! Me and Henry used to come here all the time." Uncle Jake sighed at the good memories as he parked all half way into the street.

The group walked into the diner and shrank away into a booth in the back. Of course Puck was squished up against Sabrina. When they were all settled Puck flashed her the most heart melting grin, of course she had to blush.

And rest assured Uncle Jake noticed and grinned.

"Aaah, young love." Jake said smiling mischievously.

"What are you talking bout?" Puck said glancing up from the menu.

Sabrina Rolled Her Eyes.

Uncle Jake brought his glass of water to his lips, still grinning.

Sabrina's heart beat didn't steady until the waitress came to take their order. But their meals had to be delayed, a scream crashed through the window, as well as bits of road and sidewalk.

"Holy…" Uncle Jake started.


	8. Holy Frijoles Aka beans

**puckAuthors Note: **

**WOW! 27 reviews, I have to admit, I am stunned! SO This Chapter Is dedicated to all you amazing REVIEWERS! I love you all! In the non creepy way! **

**And Congratulations to Cat! It WAS…. !**

**BTW I don't own Sisters Grimm. **

**X x x **

"Holy..." Said Uncle Jake.

"Wow!" Shouted out Puck.

Its not worth typing but the Grimm girls just gaped. Like my pet goldfish. That died several years ago.

"ITS A JABERWOCKY" Uncle Jake shouted.

No dur Jake, no freakin dur.

Puck smiled and busted out his slingshot.

Uncle Jake backed up a few paces and frantically searched his pockets.

Daphne immediately shouted, "GIVE ME SOME BOULDERS."

She pointed the wand aggresively at the Jaberwocky.

About 6 boulders the size of a dresser cracked against the Jaberwocks head. IT was really scary when he tuned and looked at Daphne.

Man if looks could kill.

"That wasn't nice. Get her kitty!" Shouted a girl who was riding on the Jaberwocky like it was some kind of merry-go-round thing.

"Kitty? What the heck?" Sabrina said from behind Uncle Jake.

"AH-HAH! Here it is," Uncle Jake shouted,pulling out some weird looking rock.

'Thats nice Uncle Jake,its really pretty And everything but a rock isnt gonna help us"

"Pfft! Watch what this baby can do!" And then he spoke some words I dont know how to type, or even pronounce.

The Rock began humming . It was gonna take a while for it to work.

Meanwhile the Jaberwocky took a great interest in Puck.

"You fangled beast! Prepare to meet your maker!" Puck shouted at it.

He had pretty good aim because that chunk of sidewalk hit it right in the eye.

"GRAAAAGH ARGHHHHH!" The Jaberwocky shouted. He amacked Puck right imto the wall where he would lay still, perfectly vulnerable.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shouted.

She ran over to checked his pulse. _Good he's stilll breathing. _She took his slingshot and began shooting that wretched thing to the ground.

"GIMME SOME WATER" Daphne Shouted! The beast was now drenched in water. And so was Puck.

Puck looked around, he saw Sabrina in front of him shooting the heck out of that thing, Daphne with a wand,Jake with a rock that was glowing. He was not sure what to do.

"Sabrina" he said standing up.

"Puck! You're alright!" The beast slashed at Sabrina.

"SABRINA!" Puck said and pushed her roughly to the side.

Puck was now in the beast grasp.

The beast took great interst in his wings and plopped Puck face down to get a good look.

He took them between his talons, and ripped them off.

There was a gut wrenching sound. I felt like ripping my ears off. It sounded that painful

Puck let out a weak groan.

"PUCK!" Screamed the whole Grimm clan.

"Fire IN THE HOLE!" Uncle Jake shotued angrily throwing the rock at the Jabberwock.

*BA-YAM*

The little diner shook as the beast got magically grenaded in the face. He took a few steps back, and the Jabrwocky Disappeared.

A man with wild hair came , took Puck in his arms.

"I will take him back to Relda, you 3 get home now."

He sped off.

"?" Daphne said

"He survived?' Said Sabrina.

" Yeah, he did." Uncle Jake said walking to the car.

"Uncle Jake, what happened to the thing?" Daphne asked.

"It went back to wherever it came from." Uncle Jake said.

Sabrina looked at Pucks wings lying on the floor.

"Sho-should we bring them?" Sabrina asked.

" Well, better safe then sorry," Uncle Jake said wrapping them in his Jacket.

It was a really quiet ride back to Granny's.


	9. The Puzzle DAN DAN DAN

***AH-HEM* Hey Fanfic readers! I want to give a special Thanks to you guys since, if you have noticed my reviews have reached 35! Thanks Everyone, Thanks. **

**Also I wanted to point out that I was curious as to what they did with Puck's wings. I mean they just left them there? That always confuzzled me. **

**Also CANIS was watching them. CANIS CANIS CANIS! I have no idea why that doesn't show up. Oh well on with the story! I do not Own Sisters Grimm. **

The car (Actually DEATHTRAP) pulled into the Grimm's driveway.

Every one got out of the car. And rushed up to see Canis and Puck. (Poor thing he is. I hated writing that chap.)

They made up on the top floor into Granny Relda's room, where he was lying all still and weak-looking.

"Puck, we're so sorry!" Daphne cried into his shoulder.

Sabrina looked down on him. She had never seen him so…. un- Pucklike before.

"Granny have you done everything you could?" Sabrina asked quietly.

"Of course libeling! I've tried everything magical and non-magical, he simply won't come to"

She looked down and suddenly remembered .

" Canis , can you tell us, how you're here?" Sabrina said, watching Uncle Jake lay his coat near the bed.

He looked severely tired, years draped along his face. Giving everyone the empression of some old man with bushy hair and a horrible fashion sense.

"I survived the explosion, and asked Relda not to tell you. As to save you a second mourning," replied

"What does he mean?" Daphne asked confused.

"It means that he's going to kill himself," Sabrina said dully.

_Why is everything going in the wrong? First Puck with his wings, it was all my fault! And then wanting Canis to kill himself. What in the world are we going to do? _

"Wha-what? Please , please don't!" Daphne said.

Poor Daphne broke into tears, and Sabrina was trying really hard not to.

did something totally unexpected. He got to his knees and gave Daphne a hug. Which admittedly calmed her down.

"There there child," he spoke

Sabrina looked at Puck. Everything was going so wrong that she was at loss what to do.

"Granny, is there anything we can do," Sabrina started, "for both of them?"

The whisper was for Granny alone.

"Libeling, I do have an idea, We must take him to be with his own kind, but how I'm not sure,"

"I do," Uncle Jake interjected, " The Vorpal blade."

Sabrina looked up, she remembered reading about it in a journel. But according to that, it was broken up and scattered around Ferryport Landing. _Well who and where are the pieces? I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase. _

"But Uncle Jake, in one of Wilhelm's journels it said that the pieces were scattered and being protected by some of the Everafters, where do we even start?" Sabrina said, full of doubt.

"Well…." Granny started.

She walked to her nightstand and pulled out an object with a cloth wrapped around it.

"I have a piece here, it's a good starting point," Relda said

\

"Alright Mom! This is perfect, we'll have the pieces in no time, by the way how many are there?" Uncle Jake asked with a determined face.

"As I believe there are three," Granny said.

"PFTT! Easy as pie, come on, lets start," He said unwrapping the cloth and revealing the hilt of the sword.

It said,

_Seek the royal of the seas_


End file.
